Tsuki ga yami ni kawareru
by Fem Son Goku
Summary: Veterans Day fanfic! Sanzo is a Nazi general in World War 2, Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo are soldiers for the Allied powers- what now? Slight fem!GokuXSanzo and mentions of fem!HakkaiXGojyo


Fem Son Goku: Hey guys! This is my Veterans Day fanfic! Takes place in world war 2. Enjoy :3

::::::::::::::Story Start::::::::::::::

This place was only ever boring. I am Sanzo. I was stationed here in Germany a week ago as general. I am fighting for the Nazi side- but in all honesty I don't really give a damn. About_ anyone_. Until yesterday. She was a small girl. Fragile looking, couldn't have been older than 18. She was on the enemy side. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail and big bright golden eyes. Gold. What an unnatural color- though I'm not really one to talk. Purple eyes just aren't normal... She was beautiful. That is the only word I could use to describe her. But why was a girl even on the battle field...? Lost in these thoughts I was suddenly jerked out of them when a door was slammed open. "Sir, we have captured a small group of enemy troops! We killed the others but the leader appears to be youkai, and has lost control! What do we do?" I growled grabbing my revolver off the shelf and stalking towards the door. Youkai... rare and near the point of extinction by now you almost never came across one. They were often captured and used by the military in war- like dogs. They weren't fed or spoken to or treated in any way like humans. The poor bastard was probably stolen from his parents at a young age and trained to be their dog. The scene I found however was not this. It was the sight of his dead troops, many in multiple pieces surrounding a young girl. The same girl he saw the other day. But now she was beautiful in a more deadly way, her hair even longer, trailing behind her on the ground, her once large eyes now narrow, ears like an elf, and nails like claws. She was bathed in blood. And to me she looked like a goddess. I scanned the room looking for a diadem. Seeing it I ran past her and dove for it. Grabbing the diadem I waited for her to attack me before slipping it over her head, reverting her back to her original form.

"Kun was captured... _again_?" asked a brown haired woman. She had an eye patch over her right eye out of which she couldn't see very well, and 3 silver ear cuffs on her left ear. "And..." said a a man with pale ice blue hair. "Gojyo is dead as well." Said girl dropped to her knees. "My husband..." The man nodded. "Yes, Koemi, my child. You must go save Kun. Sitting here helps no one." The brunette swallowed her sobs and stood up. "Yes, sir, general Goujun... dragon tamer." And she disappeared in a flash of light.

I had the girl laid down on a spare cot as I sat on a stool next to it trying to look indifferent, while on the inside I waited anxiously for the girl to wake. She suddenly blinked open her golden eyes. She sat up and stared at me dumbly for a minute before exclaiming, "Sugoi! Your hair is gold like the sun!" What? "What the hell!?" but he was purely ignored instead the small girl was crawling on the floor sniffing some invisible trail until she reach under an empty cot and pulled out a dusty cracker... and she ate it. Ew. "What the fuck!? Are you some kind of bakasaru or something!?" She looked up at him with an adorable pout. "Hey, only Gojyo calls me that!... wait... Gojyo!" the girl ran upstairs while I followed her wondering how she hadn't barfed from eating the who knows how old dirty cracker. When I finally caught up to her she was hugging and weeping over the dead body of a crimson haired young man. "I'm sorry Gojyo! I should've protected you better! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry" she screamed over and over again. A man in a lab coat holding a stuffed bunny came up behind me. "You who is like the moon should not cry..." he said. The girl just looked back at him blankly. "Like the moon they say... a light in the darkness... a compliment I guess... but in the end isn't the moon eaten by the darkness?" A brown haired girl then dropped through the ceiling. "I'll be taking this back now. See 'ya." She grabbed the younger girl and leaped through the ceiling. "Wait!" I yelled. But she was gone.

"Gojyo..." I sobbed into Koemi's side. She patted my head, her usual smile wiped away, a solemn look replacing it. After I finally couldn't cry anymore I got up and went out to try to find my way to my room... ha. 'room' my ass. It was a cave. Add bars and it would be a prison. For being a youkai they say. So what? I slid in and curled up into a ball, and my white pine martian came up to sniff at me. I had found him injured as a baby and had kept him as my pet for a year now. And now that Gojyo was gone he was my only friend- aside from Koemi of course. Koemi is the closest thing I have to a mother, and Gojyo was her sibling as well as father figure. More sibling. "Hey Hakuryu..." I greeted the small creature. He rubbed his head in my hand- his way of saying 'it will be alright'.

I was awakened by Koemi running into my little cave yelling, "Bomb raid! Scoot to the back of the cave Kun!" I got up and ran, Hakuryu in my arms. A young man with bright red hair in a Italian Nazi uniform ran in with a man with short black hair and a triangle shaped mark on his nose. They were both youkai- the kind the military successfully brain-washed. A sword slash. Blood. Red. "Koemi!" Koemi grabbed Kun's arm and dragged her away through the tunnels. Kun was simply dragged along as Koemi cut down the enemy and even ally solders in her way, running from the two youkai as fast as her legs could carry her. Running through the cloud Kun suddenly pulled away and ran in an opposite way. "The man with hair like the sun!" she yelled. "Kun, wait!"

I had just slain the last of that wave of the allies when a I felt a weight on my back. I turned my head so I could see the _motherfucker_ who I was about to fucking _murder_. But instead of seeing the face of some enemy bastard it was the face of the golden eyed girl. She smiled brightly. "I'm Son Kun! What's yer name?" I blinked in surprise. "Sanzo... My name is Sanzo." The brown haired woman who rescued Kun earlier ran up to us. "They're after Kun! I'll fend them off, just run! Go!" she turned to me. "Can I trust you?" I nodded. She knelt down and gave Kun one final hug before running in the middle of things, leaving me to scoop up the girl bridal style and runaway with her in my arms. We made it a mile or so before I saw in my path our insane 'doctor' Ni. "Get out of my way!" I growled. He smiled. "I am the darkness. She is the moon. And the moon in the end is always swallowed by the night." He then jabbed the bunny with a knife and Kun's breath stopped. "Kun... Kun!?" I felt warm water run down my face. Was I... crying? I clutched the body close. "Kun... I'm sorry..." And I cried. And Ni just stood by and smiled cruelly. "You aren't supposed to love the enemy Konzen... it will only cause you pain."  
_

"Again Konzen? For single monkey..." I flipped my long black hair over my shoulder. "In the end you will simply save him again Goku... male, female, lover or son. You will always be the one to save him. I despise things that don't change... So why can I not hate you two? You will both simply start anew once again... and die a million different ways."


End file.
